


Burrs

by Missy



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Lost Love, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some memories of Jack Rose kept private, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burrs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Titanic (1997) - Jack/Rose, tears

Ahh, true love has a way of sticking to the memory like a burr, doesn’t it? It cuts into your head and your heart and sticks to you like smoke from a fire. 

There are some memories that Rose still clings to.

The size of Jack’s hands as they tested her breasts for the first time, and the ache for his thumb raising her nipple. Her mouth, curious on his phallus, causing his hands to tighten on the back of her neck and choking her with the salt of his sex. The frantic sensation of holding him and yet felling that it would never be enough, that she would never have enough of his body. How she’d begged him to do anything, everything, to her, as much as he wanted, as long as he wouldn’t leave her to marry someone else. The way she’d cried her mourning for him on a hundred pillows, until she was forced to shape up and get a grip.

She’s loved since. Raised a family. Been a citizen of the world.

But one always carries a little notch in one’s heart, leftover from the first person they loved. And – loved she is, loving she may be – Rose never wants to fill it.


End file.
